Dominance
by Inksword
Summary: When an intermediate trainer captures a mightyena, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Because this mightyena is an alpha male. And, he won't stand for having a female boss him around. And will love blossom? DISCONTINUED AND MOVED FROM ORIGINAL ACCOUNT.
1. I, Mightyena

_The newcomer didn't flinch. His lip curled, as he began to speak. "Do you try scaring all your opponents away, you sissy?" I snarled at the insult, I snarled at this fool who thought he could try to take __my __mate. Or that he could dare to challenge me._

_My pack growled, including my mate. Never had she let any other male touch her. _

"_Sissy? Let's see who the sissy is right now." I growled. Our fur bristled, as I lunged suddenly. He attempted to sidestep, but was too slow, as my fangs sank into his shoulder. The challenger yelped, his eyes closing for a nanosecond. Then he opened them, fire burning there. His own teeth went for my back, trying to sink them there, probably wanting to paralyze me._

_My jaws still locked in his shoulder; I danced away from his snapping. My opponent let out a roar of anger, sinking his fangs into my ear. Well, that proved he had a small chance. I let go, but then lunged at him, knocking him away. He was surprised, as he let go, but then he rolled as I tried to dart over to his throat and belly. _

_He pounced, landing on my back. On instinct, I rolled. He jumped off as I slammed by back into the ground. I got up, my fangs bared. My opponent hesitated, feinting to my left, and then sidestepping. I fell for it. His fangs sank into my right shoulder. I rolled, taking him by surprise, getting crushed under my weight. _

_But he was persistent, as he let go, and then attacked again. I reared, twisting, his jaws missing me. I snarled, snapping at his neck. He was lucky, I missed him by inches. He rammed me, knocking me off my paws. His eyes glowed as he lunged for my throat. _

_I rolled, as his fangs sank into air and the ground. I attacked his face, snapping at his muzzle, eyes and ears. He stumbled backward, tripping. It was over, as I darted over, sinking my fangs into his belly and ripping at him. He yelped and cried in pain, scrambling away, biting my nose. I snarled, as he fled, dripping blood._

_I chased after him, the scent of his blood stinging in my nostrils. The loser continued to flee from me. He would face his doom. As if he could run away from the alpha male of the Nightfang Pack. Then his scent vanished._

_I stopped, my sides heaving. I noted the water. He must have crossed. _

"_Think you can escape me? Ha!" I barked. I sped through the water, not noticing an orb hurtling toward me…_

_I stirred. Something wasn't right. I could smell nothing, other than myself. I was lost in a black world. My stomach twisted. Oh, no. This wasn't good. This meant only one thing…_

_I had been captured by a human._


	2. The Human

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I just didn't know how to start. Thank you for the reviews, however. I will take the advice that some of you gave. **

Auryma Sokan gazed at pokeball on the ground. The intermediate trainer had not expected to capture the mightyena that easily. Her Grovyle, Yamai, looked at her curiously, giving her an '_Aren't you going to pick it up'? _kind of look. The girl walked over slowly, picking the ball up.

"That was too easy." She said quietly, placing the pokeball into her backpack. As she glanced at Yamai, she noticed the Grass type was rolling her eyes. The trainer rose, bringing herself up to her short height. Auryma was a five foot tall girl, and slightly pudgy. She had long, cascading hair that only stopped at her back. It was a golden brown color, almost a dirty blonde, but not quite.

The fourteen year old was wearing jeans, smudged with dirt and grime, wearing a white t-shirt and a black sweater vest. Decorated on the shirt was a pokeball insignia, and the black sweater vest's own greatball marks had been worn out so much that it appeared completely black. Not that Auryma really cared. She was pale skinned with blue eyes and straight teeth (she had recently gotten her braces taken off). She had a few freckles, but none too noticeable. "Come on, Yamai, let's go back to our camp."

By camp, Auryma referred to the tent that she had bought when she had started her journey as a pokemon trainer. By now, due to repeated uses, it leaked during rain showers and was caked with mud. Two of her other pokemon, a Ninetales and a Squirtle, greeted her. The girl stroked the kitsune and the turtle. "Yes, I'm back, Rilin, Squirt." The reason for her Squirtle not having a unique individual name was that he came from a trade with Auryma's best friend, Dyean.

"And I got us a new friend." The girl added. "A mightyena." Yamai said several things to the Ninetales and Squirtle, which let out a series of noises that sounded like laughter. Auryma sighed, wishing that humans could understand pokemon. So far, scientists were having trouble with language problems.

Taking out two balls, she released her Swellow and Linoone. The bird looked intrigued to being outside her ball, especially when there was no battling going on. The weasel-like pokemon's eyes darted about, eventually looking confused. "We're here to greet a new friend, everyone. A mightyena, who will hopefully help us in the future."

Auryma pulled out the pokeball containing the wolf, tossing it several feet away from her and her pokemon.

_Freedom! I whipped about, the wind rustling my gray and black fur. Scents flooded my nose, after all, I had been cooped up in a smell-less world. I turned toward the scents. There stood the human, who presumably caught me. Along with a Grovyle, Swellow, Linoone, Ninetales and Squirtle. _

_The human. It was __**female. **__That ticked me off. No female should ever dominate a male. Even a human. It was nature: males were to be the alphas, never females. Then again, all of her pokemon, except the Squirtle, were male. Probably all raised in captivity. They would never know the laws of the wild._

"Come on, friend." _Said the human. My lip curled ever so slightly. Maybe I should stick around to teach these pokemon and this human what __**wild **__meant. Then I could return to my pack. I grin a wolfy smile, and slowly wag my tail. The plan was perfect. I could do this in a heartbeat and return to my mate. _

"What are you looking at?" _growled the ninetales, tossing her tails about. The grovyle rolled her eyes. The human continued to stand there. The squirtle fidgeted under my intimidating look. The linoone raised an eyebrow. The swellow flew up, perching on the human's shoulder. _

"Come on, mightyena." _Called the human. Well, here goes my plan. I padded over slowly, gazing up at her calmly, not revealing any of my vicious manner. She reached down, petting my head. I flinched, not used to this sort of attention. Yes, my mate and I had nuzzled, but never had any Mightyena petted each others heads. I didn't really appreciate it. _"I wonder what I'm going to call you." _The girl murmured. _

_Call me? My ears twitched upon hearing that. We of the Nightfang Pack rarely give any pups names or aliases. The only ones who do are those who are chosen in prophecies or are very important. In my pack, I simply go by, 'the Alpha'. After all, it is my identity. _

_Perhaps I looked perplexed as I pondered this, for the grovyle spoke._

"Auryma gives us unique names to identify us from others of our kind. After all, if I am in a group of Grovyle, if she calls 'Grovyle', the whole group of us might come. And her names are always good. I am Yamai." _The others followed, introducing their names: Yamai, Rilin, Squirt, Flieen, and Norasha. What stupid names in my opinion. After a few hours of me 'socializing' with the others, it was nightfall._

_Auryma, the human, she returned all her pokemon to their pokeballs. Except me. Yamai had told me that she always did this when she got a new pokemon to train. It made bond between pokemon and trainer stronger. I snort. As if. As the minutes and hours tick by, when she's asleep, I watch her. _

_I am ready, ready to make my move._

**Gasp. Lemon is around the corner, ya'll. –wink- **


	3. Dark Type Indeed

**Lemon time!**

_The tent reminded me of my den. Cozy and warm. My red eyes glittered coldly in the darkness. Of course, my eyesight is better than a human's: after all, I am a night dog. Auryma, the trainer who lay dozing in this tent, was going to have a time she would never forget. _

_I get up, my muscles twitching under my black and grey coat. I prowled over to her, gently gripping her sleeping bag in my teeth, and pulled it back far enough. She, to my relief, didn't stir. Well, with that done, she was mine. I could reach her. Snarling, I ripped both the bottoms of her pajamas and her underwear. _

_Auryma awoke. But it was too late for her._

"What's going on?!" the girl cried, unable to see in the dark. "Mightyena?" She was puzzled, she could see nothing, but she heard the rustle of his fur inside the tent. Auryma was upset that he had apparently ripped the bottoms of her pajamas and also ripped the underwear she was wearing. _Ugh. I'm going to have to get some new bottoms and some new underwear soon. _She thought. She groped about for her battery-powered lamp to turn on. But she stopped, feeling her new pokemon brush against her.

The dog's fur rubbed against her, vertical. Auryma was completely bewildered when she felt weight resting on her back. Instinctively, she thrashed underneath the weight, trying to dislodge it. She froze when she felt sharp teeth gently grip her neck. "M-mightyena?" She could feel air breathed on her neck in a quick second. A snort? The girl heard a sound like a coughing, baying noise.

_I laughed as I heard her say my species name in fear. Auryma was under my control, under my body, under my weight, under my teeth. She had lost her fight. Humans had such delicate bodies. No fur or scales to protect their thin skin. Their teeth and claws weren't very sharp at all, and their strength compared to a pokemon's…hardly a comparison. ( Well, except for Magikarp. )_

_Some of the roving males from my pack who journeyed off, they sometimes said new stuff about humans. One of them was that human females had to prepare for mating…But she was not going to receive that attention from me. No, this was going to be painful and __**dominating. **__I growled loudly, enjoying her shiver underneath me. I somewhat 'hopped' forward, gripping her body with my front legs tightly. There would be no escaping her fate tonight._

"Mightyena!" _Her voice was sharp and firm. She was trying to re-establish her dominance over __**me. **__Not so, little human girl! I snarled, she shuddered, trying to move her head slightly. I kept my jaws on her. The tip of my member was peeking out. I grinned to myself. I was wondering whether this female was as tight and wonderful as my mate. But none of that tonight._

_I attacked her with a barrage of my powerful thrusting. She started screaming. _"Help me!" _I roared at her. She cringed underneath me, silenced. My plan was working. But she was to be truly humiliated tonight. I continued my thrusting. Aurmya shuffled and squirmed under me, trying to prevent what was happening. I laughed as I continued to establish __**my**__ dominance._

_I kept at it for another half minute, before I found her pussy. She screamed, writhing underneath me. "Is it painful, my dear?" I barked in my cruelty. I was thoroughly enjoying this, as I pulled out and hammered myself back in. My jaws delicately pressed down. She froze, whimpering. Auryma knew what was happening. She was getting raped by a thoroughly adult male mightyena._

_I continued at it for about another minute, before I started to thoroughly mate with her – canine style. I was slamming into her as hard as I could, the girl shrieking under me. My knot was about to be sealed inside her inners. I smirked. Females tend to know their place once mated with. I aggressively attacked her pussy, getting all of myself into her, knot included. I could feel it swell up._

Auryma screamed as she felt a very large 'bump' enter her and swell up. She was tied to this animal! This dog! She hyperventilated as she felt the teeth removed, and the brush of his fur as he 'stepped over'. They were now backside to backside. Her friend Dyean would put it as 'asses fused together'. The girl shakily breathed. The wolf-pokemon was making that strange kind of coughing noise again, deep and throaty.

The girl turned slightly, wincing as she gazed at him. His red eyes gleamed in the dark. The yellow of his iris? – that was the term, wasn't it? – made him seem more malicious and…evil. Auryma shuddered. This…this was horrifying. If only she could reach her bag of pokeballs…Yamai and the others would surely be able to help, right? She reached a hand out…only to be yanked firmly back. The golden-brown haired girl let out a startled cry, one of pain too. The mightyena snorted, his eyes seemed cruel and terrifying as he curled a lip, revealing his sharp white teeth that had been poised to snap her neck only a few moments ago.

Auryma let out a 'human' whine. This….was embarrassing. She was really glad that Dyean was elsewhere on his journey through Hoenn. She would never want him to see her like this. Maybe…this wouldn't have happened if he was here. She sniffled, but her eyes were wet and stung as she tried to hold back tears. But she cried anyhow. The droplets from her eyes rolled down her cheeks. This…was indescribable and sickening. It made her nauseous thinking about it.

_This was perfect. She was crying. I could howl my triumph. But I kept quiet. After all, why spoil a perfect night? I had prevented her from crying out. I sighed in content, chuckling at the human girl sob softly behind me. A few more minutes passed and apparently, my cock, having 'pumped' out my seed, had the knot swell down. I pulled myself out. We were no longer tied. The girl fell onto her sleeping bag, crying. She lifted her head to look at me, the dark foul beast who had raped her._

In between, her tears, Auryma choked out, "Your name is Domino." She did not say that it was derived from the world _dominant, _but he flicked his ears. After several moments, the male's lip curled into a grin.

_I could tell where she got the name. It didn't matter that I didn't have a human brain. She knew __**I**__ was dominant. Perhaps the names she gave weren't so bad after all…truth be told…Domino fit me. The girl clambered into her sleeping bag, tears still dripping down her cheeks. My tail swished as I began heading out the entrance. I heard a pokeball get enlarged. My ears and my head swiveled to turn around, as the ball slammed into my muzzle, sealing me inside._

"_Damn it!" I howled in anger. I thrashed inside the ball. So close to freedom! But why did she keep me? I fought my inner self to be calm and settle down. Perhaps there was a reason she kept me…but I surely did not know it. My lip curled into a grin again. Well; this was going to be interesting. I was going to have to dominate her until she realized that if I, the dominant male wanted to leave, __**I was going to leave.**_

**So how was that for a lemon? Amusingly, this is the first lemon I've actually written in a document. I have roleplayed out lemons though. Constructive criticism is welcome. I think in the next chapter we'll be getting more tension between Domino and Auryma. And Dyean probably will show up in the next chap.**


	4. Author's Note of Discontinuation

You might have remembered this story being located on a different account. I am its author, just with a new account/pseudonym for any risque fics I might write in the future. This is the end of the line for Dominance; I did have a slight storyline in mind but I have no wish to continue it nor can I remember it other than some vague details. Originally, Auryma's friend Dyean was supposed to find out about the relationship between Auryma and Domino and do something about it, with Dyean and Auryma becoming a couple, and Domino successfully returning to the wild and his mate. Anyway, you may continue the story for yourself, which entails the three chapters for download and distribution. Have fun writing your own version of Dominance if you like. Lots of "love," ~Inksword


End file.
